His Valentine
by MapleRoses
Summary: Contestshipping / Is he angry...? He's scary when he's angry, but May tries to keep her cool. She's not afraid of him. Who is he anyway? Just a high-nosed cabbage head right?


A little late for a Valentine story, I know. A kind of Drabble. I posted this at SPPF on 14th (in the Drabble thread, in fact) and forgot to put it here. So here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>"May, wake up!"<strong>

Whose voice was that? I'm sure I've just heard some annoying little punk screaming down the hall asking me to wake up, but no, I'm not going to do his order. Or hers, for that matter.

"May! You're going to be late for the Valentine's Contest today!" I hear that voice shouting again. I stir in my bed, covering more of my head with the blanket. I'm not going to participate anyway, so why should I get up for that? Nonsense.

A single knock. "Are you in the shower?"

I shift and groan. This is so infuriating! Soledad always wakes me up an hour early! This time she expect me to fall into that stupid time lie again? Fat chance.

"May!"

I groan again, anger making its way into my head. Great, what a great morning. I'm not joining the contest, so why does she bother to wake me up? She thinks I'm going to watch them perform? Watch Drew perform with Brianna? No, thanks.

"May, if you don't answer me, I'm going to break in."

**Normal PoV**

Another silence and Drew is fed up.

_"Damn, she's got to be the biggest lazybum I've ever seen!"_ Drew thinks sourly._ "Soledad is right about her being hard to wake up."_  
>He gets Roselia's pokeball from his belt, planning to use an attack to blow the door up. He will have to pay for it, but it doesn't matter. After all, he has too much money to spend.<p>

_"Eh, the door's not even locked."_ Drew thinks with slight anger as he opens the door,_ "Damn, doesn't she notice that she's putting herself into danger? I'm going to knock some senses into her."_

Walking into her room, he sees her laying on the bed in a ball position, somewhat similar to a shrimp. No wonder she didn't answer his yells. With blankets covering her upper body and a pillow on top, he is almost sure she is unconscious because of the lack of oxygen. Or worse, someone tried to murder her this morning. Who came into her room this morning before him? Soledad._  
>It can't be Soledad, she won't do something like that.<em>  
>His main suspect is Harley. That freak has so much hatred towards May, and even had conned her a few times back then. Yes, it must be Harley. And if his guess is really true, he's gonna kill that Cacturne freak.<p>

_"Umm... May?"_ he calls gently.

May's anger reached its boiling point and she is ready to explode like a Voltorb. But something hit her.

Not literally, of course.

_"Wait, what? I think I recognize that voice. It's not Soledad. No, it's Drew! Oh snap! I can't let him see me like this! Shitshitshitshitshit."_ she curses herself mentally as her mind instantly becomes chaotic.

_"I might as well feign asleep."_ she thinks. _"He will go away when he's tired of waking me up."_

Drew walks closer to her and his mind battles on to open the covers or not to. A small part of him is scared that his guess may be true. _That she is dead._

"Umm.. May, answer me."

Drew is unsure of what to do. Open the covers? Or let it be? If she is really dead, then he must leave the crime scene as is. So, what now?

After minutes of bracing himself, he decides to open the covers. He definitely doesn't want to see her face filled with blood or eyes bulging without life, but he has to see her, if it is for the last time.

"May," he says softly as he pulls off all the covers. The pillow and pile of blankets fall onto the floor with a light thud. That is when he sees her squinting her eyes to adjust them to the sudden light.

"God, May, you're not dead?" he asks loudly, his eyes growing wide.

May pouts, her eyes forming slits. "What, Drew? You wake me up in such hour and you ask me if I'm not dead? What do you mean?"

"For God's sake, May, you seemed almost like..." he trails off, "Forget it. It's my mistake."

May's eyes glare a bit, "Well, it obviously is."

He folds his arms across his chest. "Right," Drew rolls his eyes in annoyance. It's his mistake, but who asks her to cover herself with that many blankets?  
>Anyone could be thinking the same as him.<p>

"You didn't even lock the door! Anyone can come in and do whatever to you when you sleep without you noticing! And it's just natural for me to come up with that thought."

"Soledad wakes me up everyday! If I lock it, she can't get in and do so, Mr. Smarty-pants!" she replies loudly.

"That's why, stop being a pig and wake up early so no one needs to wake you up!" he dryly remarks.

May falls into silence. She hears him catch his breath and she stares at him. Well, he is right. She has no other comeback.

"Anyone can get in and harm you, May." Drew closes his eyes, his voice becoming softer now. It sounds like he's..._concerned_?

"Yeah, you're the first one on my suspect list, seeing you've just-"

"You can suspect me, just don't leave Harley out. Don't forget what he did to you before. He can easily do anything harmful to you."

May raises her eyebrows. Harley? Well, she can see how he hates that freaky guy so much.

"How?" May replies, "There are lots of CCTV along the hallway, the security guards can see whoever comes into my room. And if something happens to me, I'll shout and then they will come and nab the criminal."

"Sometimes you are trapped in a condition where you can't scream, May." Drew says through gritted teeth.

_Is he angry...?_ He's scary when he's angry, but May tries to keep her cool. She's not afraid of him. Who is he anyway? Just a high-nosed cabbage head right?

May rolls her eyes, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

She has just spoken the wrong thing. _Very wrong_.

"Like this." Drew swiftly grabs her arms and pins her down to the bed, their bodies touching and his face close to hers. It happens so fast that she forgets to blush. But soon her cheeks grow reddish when she realizes their proximity.

"What the heck are you doing, Drew?" she yells frantically, lowering herself more to the bed as to not get into any physical contact with him.

"Showing you the danger of wearing thin night clothes plus leaving the door unlocked." he answers, his eyes boring deep into hers. So deep that she finds it almost scary. Yet she blushes. Blushing at the 'thin night clothes' comment. She had picked out a comfortable (and thin) blue nightgown last night, expecting no one to come and harass her as she planned not to enter today's Valentine Special Contest. Speaking of today's contest... Isn't he going to enter it? And what time is it now? He must be running late.

She struggles under him, "Get off of me, Drew! Don't you have a contest to attend? Get going!"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not going to enter it, May. I have a whole day to stay here and take my sweet time to appreciate you in a completely transparent nightgown." he smirks and looks down below him. A great sight to see, honestly. But he can't admit it.

"Go away, you pervert!" May shouts and pushes him away. He lets her push him away and chuckles at her tomato face.

"And it's not transparent! Stop looking!" she yells and covers herself with her hands.

Again he chuckles in amusement. "My, May. You're so easy to be taken advantage of." he says whilst brushing his clothes neat. The blush is still evident on her face, and she wishes he could just walk off to nowhere like he always does after they meet.

"Shut up." she says irritatingly. She hates how he can put her in embarrassment and rub it into her face like this.

"Enough, Drew. Now go away and let me catch some sleep." she continues, turning away from him and to the dull yellow wall.

"More sleep? Come on, are you inviting me to take an advantage of you? I'm trying not to, here." he smirks, and although she couldn't see him, she can feel the smirk growing in his face.

"You wish!" she replies annoyingly. "Go away before I scream!"

He smirks again. Holding a rose, he brings his face closer to her back which is turned to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend your Valentine's Day with me? Thousands of fan girls are wishing to." he whispers across her ear. His breath makes her shiver, but just a bit and she desperately hopes he doesn't notice it.

"Go spend it with your horrendous fan girls and don't harass me!"

He lets out a short-lived laugh and drawls the rose across her bare shoulder and finally tucks it onto her ear.

"See you later, May." she hears him say but she doesn't turn around. She then hears footsteps getting farther and a click of door closing. Letting a breath that she doesn't realize she held, she takes the rose and inspects it. A small note is stuck onto the petals.

"Rose Restaurant, table number 32. 6 PM sharp.

P.s: Dress like you do now and I can't guarantee you will go home wearing it anymore."

And with that, May instantly blushes.

Damn. Damn that grasshead.

* * *

><p>I'm aware that Drew is a little out of character here, but I'm not going to change it, this is just crossed my mind in like ten minutes. More changes and I might lose the idea, haha!<p> 


End file.
